V-irgo
V-irgo is a 5 member idol group under StarSign Project and was the second idol group to debut under the label. They made their debut in 2012 with their 1st single Momoiro Sparkling. Currently, their highest selling single is Momoiro Sparkling ''with 139,000 copies. Currently, their lowest selling single is ''Kimi Wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku ''with 25,000 copies. History 2012 In March 2012 StarSign Project announced they were opening auditions for a new idol group, This would be the second idol group to debut under StarSign Project after Capricorn Musume being the first idol group to debut in the project. The auditions were open for the five member group and the winners of the auditions were 1st generation members Jenny, Suzume, Crisis, Aqua and Phob. Jenny was announced as the leader. 22nd April 2013, their debut single ''Momoiro Sparkling ''was released and sold 139,000 copies and is still currently their highest selling single. After the single was released Suzume graduated from the group due to losing interest in being an idol and so she left the group. A search was then underway shortly aftewards for a member to take her place in the line up to maintain the five member line up and so therefore Akiko was added to the group. 8th May 2012, their second single ''Dance de Bakoon! ''was released and sold 43,000 copies. Crisis was chosen as the sub leader. 25th July 2012, ''Kiss Me Aishiteru ''was their third single release and sold 31,000 copies. 10th August 2012, V-irgo's 4th single ''Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku ''was released. This was V-irgo's first single release that was a ballad. Unfortunately it only sold 25,000 copies and became their lowest selling single and still remains as their lowest selling single. 18th September 2012, ''Campus Life ~Umarate Kita Yokatta~, V-irgo's 5th single, was released and was a much more happy and upbeat song than their last release. It sold 6,000 more copies than Kimi Wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku with a total of 31,000 copies sold. However, StarSign Project still remained concerned with V-irgo's drop of sales in comparison to how they sold in their debut. 14th November 2012, Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no ko, V-irgo's 6th single, was released and continued the same happy and upbeat sound as Campus Life ~Umarate Kita Yokatta~. This time their single sales began to raise with Sekaiichi Happy no Onna no ko ''selling 47,000 copies. 2013 15th January 2013, ''Aitai Aitai Aitai na was V-irgo's seventh and first single release of 2013 and sold 52,000 copies. This single was also featured on StarSign Project's first year anniversary album Hoshi no Yume. Aqua then announced her graduation shortly after the release of ''Aitai Aitai Aitai na ''and decided she would graduate after the next single release. 22nd March 2013, ''Massara Blue Jeans ''was V-irgo's 8th single release and sold 47,000 copies. This was confirmed as Aqua's graduation single and on the day of the single's release Aqua graduated from the group on the 22nd of March 2013. Akiko announced her graduation from the group. Auditions were then opened after Aqua's and Akiko's graduations for two 2nd generation members. The winners of the auditions were Mia and Rekishi who were already trainee members of StarSign Project's trainee group LIL' STARS. Mia confirmed her graduation from LIL' STARS to concentrate on her full member status as a 2nd generation member of V-irgo. Rekishi decided to remain in LIL' STARS as well as V-irgo. 8th May 2013, V-irgo released their ninth single and second ballad release with ''Kono Machi. ''This was the debut single of the 2nd generation members. It sold 72,000 copies. 28th June 2013, their 10th single ''Bye Bye Bye! w''as released and sold 66,000 copies. Members Current 1st Generation *Jenny (Leader) *Crisis (Sub leader) *Phob 2nd Generation *Mia *Rekishi Former Members *Suzume (Graduated April 22nd 2012) *Aqua (Graduated May 12th 2013) *Akiko (Graduated May 12th 2013) Discography Singles #2012.4.22 Momoiro Sparkling #2012.5.28 Dance de Bakoon! #2012.6.25 Kiss Me Aishiteru #2012.8.10 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #2012.9.18 Campus Life ~Umarate Kita Yokatta~ #2012.11.14 Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no ko #2013.1.15 Aitai Aitai Aitai na #2013.3.22 Massara Blue Jeans #2013.5.8 Kono Machi #2013.6.28 Bye Bye Bye! Albums #2013.1.5 Hoshi no Yume Radio *StarSign Project Radio Concerts *TBA ~Bravo~ For Summer! Interviews *StarSign Project Radio #1 (Jenny) *StarSign Project Radio #2 (Jenny) *StarSign Project Radio #2 (Jenny) Total Sales 2012: 316,000 2013 (Currently): 171,000 Total Sales: 487,000 Trivia *V-irgo was the second idol group to debut under StarSign Project *StarSign Project hopes that V-irgo will always remain as a five-nin line up *StarSign Project hopes that V-irgo will last for at least over ten years and continue and even gain more success than they currently have *They do covers of C-ute songs and the lineup resembles C-ute. Category:V-irgo Category:5 member groups Category:2012 Group Formations Category:2012 Debuts Category:Starsign Project